


Fight For You

by LaadyDesolation



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaadyDesolation/pseuds/LaadyDesolation
Summary: Títulos ridículos, títulos ridículos, everywhere(??Esto nace de un one shot que publiqué en el grupo del eden y pues tuve la oportunidad de agregarle un capitulo más.Jason recibe una invitación especial para participar en una de las ceremonias más importantes de la Liga de los Asesinos.Batirse a duelo por el derecho a cortejar al heredero de Ra's AlGhul.Dislaymer: Los personajes no me perteneces, los lugares tampoco. Nada de esto es mío y no recibo ni un misero sickle por esto(??
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

Sostenía entre sus manos aquello que le daría un giro de 180 grados a su vida. No, a la vida de ambos pues esto también involucraba a cierto portador de ojos jade, heredero legítimo de La cabeza del demonio y próximo líder de la Liga de los Asesinos. Frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Thalia Al'Ghul, quien fue su mentora durante el tiempo que vivió con la liga, de forma extraña lo más cercano que tuvo a una verdadera figura materna y la propia madre del dueño de sus pensamientos más profundos pues había cometido un error fatal para su oficio. Había posado sus ojos y sus sentimientos en alguien. Se había enamorado de Damian Wayne Al'Ghul.

Abrió el sobre rojo con ceremonia, conociendo de antemano lo que significaba pues había sido educado sobre los estatutos de la liga y, según el contexto en el que se encontraban actualmente, una invitación entregada en persona por Talia solo podía significar una cosa y es que el destino finalmente alcanzó al menor.

Dentro del sobre había una pequeña misiva que leyó de manera rápida pues su cerebro era incapaz de creer lo que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Una pregunta vagando en su cerebro.

—¿Por qué yo? —La pregunta salió sola, él no tenía intensión de expresar sus dudas en voz alta.  
—Eres un guerrero formidable y eres consciente de que el fin justifica los medios, fuiste mi mejor pupilo durante tu estadía en La Liga, además he visto como miras a mi hijo. —El silencio seguido a eso era asfixiante. Jasón tensó cada uno de sus músculos no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la afirmación de la mujer. Ella sonrió— ¿De verdad creyeron que no le seguiría la pista a mis hijos?

Intentó recuperar la compostura pero sabía que cualquier intensión de negar o fanfarronear era inútil, la mujer frente a él era astuta y tenía una ventaja crucial en esto, efectivamente, el murciélago había sido lo suficiente ingenuo como para pensar que La Liga había desistido en sus intentos de buscar a Damian, pero que lo considerase a él como a uno de sus hijos era hasta halagador considerando todo.

Ante el silencio del mercenario Talia volvió a hablar.

—Una madre siempre sabe lo que es mejor para sus hijos y no tengo duda alguna de que tú eres la mejor opción para convertirte en el consorte de mi hijo y mano derecha de La Cabeza del Demonio. —Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, Jason aceptó que así incluso parecía que de verdad le importaba Damian—. Mi hijo estará en buenas manos y La Liga seguirá el curso que le corresponde hasta convertirse en lo que está destinada a ser.  
—¿Eso es todo lo que te interesa? —La furia comenzó a nublar sus pensamientos y la mujer frente a él observó con aprobación a su elegido. Tomó las manos del mercenario entre las suyas para hacerlo volver un poco en sí.  
—Te estoy entregando mi bendición y la oportunidad para probar que eres digno de cortejar y proteger a mi hijo, Jason. —Esperó a que él menor digiriera sus palabras y se relajará para continuar con su discurso—. A ti por sobre todos los demás porque estoy segura de que harías lo que fuera por mantenerlo a salvo, lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que observas a mi niño cuando crees que él está distraído.

Un leve tono carmesí tiñó las mejillas de Red Hodd al saberse descubierto no sólo por Talia sino que muy probablemente por Damian y sin su casco era un libro abierto para su interlocutora.

—¿Él lo sabe? —Cuestionó, no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. Talia le dedicó una mirada compasiva.  
—Pero por supuesto. Damian ha sido educado desde cuna en los estatutos de La Liga, él conoce su lugar y su destino...  
—No me refería a eso y lo sabes. —Cortó de tajo.  
—Si te refieres a tu invitación a pelear por su mano no, él aún no conoce los nombres de sus prospectos. Se lo haremos saber una vez que tengamos la aceptación de todos. —De manera elegante Talia habló con solemnidad—. Por ley cada tutor tiene derecho a elegir un candidato, mi padre ha hecho su elección y su candidato ha aceptado la invitación. —Talia escupió veneno por los ojos al pronunciar aquello—. Bruce ha manifestado su negativa rotunda a tener algo que ver con esto, declinando a su derecho de elegir a un campeón aunque... Se veía tranquilo con mi elección. —Comentó como si estuviera hablando de más aunque sabiendo a la perfección lo que esas palabras causarían en el menor.

Su cabeza era un caos total y las emociones lo desbordaban, sin embargo pudo rescatar dos datos que para él eran cruciales en ese momento. Primero: Bruce estaba relativamente de acuerdo en su nominación para pelear por la mano de su hijo, o todo lo de acuerdo que el murciélago puede estar en asuntos que competen a La Liga. Segundo y probablemente más relevante en este momento: Había un segundo candidato. Sus sentidos entraron en alerta y un frío invernal le recorrió toda la columna vertebral de sólo pensar en su mocoso junto a alguien más, apenas y era capaz de tolerar la cercanía que tenían Damian y el renacuajo de Superman.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó con clara molestia en su voz. Talia sonrió complacida por el arrebato de ira y la pizca de celos que pudo percibir.  
—Slade Wilson.  
—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —Su ira iba en aumento con cada palabra que salía de la mujer. Esto no podía ser en serio. Sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas.

De repente todo cobró sentido en su cabeza. La obsesión del villano con los Teen Titans y sobre todo con el petirrojo. Siempre al acecho de Damian, listo para enfrentarse al pequeño demonio, provocándo y buscando enfrentarse a él en combate. Sabía que no era su imaginación, la parte más primitiva de su cerebro le decía que esa necesidad del mercenario por luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el mocoso no era sana aún bajo los estándares de este bastardo.

—Te repito que es el candidato de mi padre. —Jason notó como la mujer trataba de permanecer estoica pero sus puños cerrados con tal fuerza que sus nudillos eran blancos le delataban. Ella tampoco aprobaba esa elección y rara vez Talia se oponía a los deseos de su padre. La mujer al saberse descubierta se permitió un momento de debilidad, después de todo ese chico también era como un hijo para ella en cierta forma—. No quiero ese futuro para mi hijo, ese bastardo no dudaría en acabar con él sin honor alguno si sus intereses lo ven conveniente.  
—Talia...  
—Quiero para mi hijo aquello que yo misma no pude tener. —Amor. Jason lo sabía, no hizo falta que la palabra saliera de sus labios—. Y sé que lo tendrá a tu lado. Por favor.

No estaba seguro si esto era alguna especie de truco o chantaje emocional. Talia lucia verdaderamente afligida pero no debía olvidar que era Hija de la cabeza del demonio quienes no dudaban en usar cualquier táctica que les otorgara ventaja, además de ser la mujer que años atrás puso precio a la cabeza del menor.

Adivinando sus pensamientos continuó.

—Sé que mis acciones pasadas no son un buen referente de que me preocupo por mi hijo pero de verdad lo hago, no estaría aquí ahora si no creyera que eres lo mejor para él.

Jason se permitió un momento de reflexión. El viento en su cara, de una noche de patrullaje particularmente tranquila, le ayudó a reflexionar sobre todo este asunto. Ahí estaba, en el techo de un edificio de Gotham en una noche sin luna en compañía de la madre del mocoso por el cual estaba chalado desde hace más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a admitir discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de unirse a él después de batirse en duelo y aniquilar a otro sujeto con las mismas intenciones pero un fin insano.

Había visto al niño crecer entre los muros de La Liga y el momento en que Bruce lo tomó bajo su tutela, su evolución, su caída y resurrección. Con los años dejó de ser el mocoso engreído, mimado y molesto para ser el mocoso engreído y molesto pero también considerado y amable, tanto como cualquiera que portara la sangre Wayne podía ser. Fue testigo de su crecimiento tanto físico como personal y debía admitir que en el camino llegó a caer redondo en los ojos verdes como piedras de jade, en las sonrisas arrogantes que dejaba ver al mundo pero sobre todo en aquellas sonrisas leves y sinceras que dejaba escapar cuando creía que nadie lo observaba, en compañía de sus múltiples mascotas. La verdad sea dicha, no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para tomar su decisión.

—Acepto.

No importaba si Damian lo despreciaba o rechazaba su cortejo, no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que el bastardo de Deathstroke le pusiera las manos encima al bebé murciélago.

—Gracias. —Talia se permitió soltar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo—. Ahora vendrás conmigo, la vida de mi hijo depende de ti. Voy a prepararte para el encuentro, tienes 24 horas para ordenar tus asuntos aquí.

Con esas últimas palabras la mujer se alejó sigilosa por los edificios aledaños hasta desaparecer. Red Hodd volvió sus ojos a la ciudad que custodiaba y entonces lo vio. Robin lo observaba desde una gárgola de una iglesia, el antifaz y la capucha no le permitieron ver sus ojos ni su rostro pero sabía que una ceja se enarcaba interrogante, los vio. Tragó saliva imaginándose un posible enfrentamiento con el menor donde ambos terminarían mal parados pero en su lugar el chico maravilla tomó su gancho del cinturón donde lo traía y lo apuntó hacía un destino contrario a él. Una idea cruzó su mente.

—Ya lo sabe...

* * *

—¿Qué crees que haces, madre? —Cuestionó en cuanto logró interceptar a la escurridiza mujer.  
—Ambos sabemos perfectamente que fue lo que hice, Damian. —Contestó la mujer sin inmutarse y dando a comprender que fue consiente de la vigilancia del menor durante su encuentro con el forajido.

El corazón del petirrojo se aceleró al corroborar sus sospechas.

—¿Quiénes son los otros? —Preguntó lo más calmado que pudo. Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Con el paso de los años sólo aspiraba a que cualquier deidad que estuviera allá afuera se apiadara de su alma y le diera un compañero que no quisiera asesinar enseguida. Nunca imaginó que uno de los candidatos sería precisamente el joven que desde hace tiempo atrás le había arrebatado el aliento y le inspiraba respeto, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.  
—Tu abuelo ha elegido a Slade Wilson. —Escupió el nombre sin molestarse en ocultar su desprecio por el hombre—. Tu padre ha rechazado su derecho a elegir un candidato, aunque estoy casi segura de que habría elegido al vástago de Superman sólo para fastidiarnos si conociera nuestras normas.

Damian se permitió sonreír ante la afirmación de su madre pues sabía que era verdad. Por ley los candidatos menores de edad podían competir pero tenía que ser bajo vigilancia extrema del Tutor, si Superman se enterará de semejante ceremonia no sólo declinaría la invitación, también tomaría cartas en el asunto contra La Liga. Sus guerreros estaban preparados para cualquier contingencia que pudiese ocurrir pero era demasiado evidente que tampoco tentarían a su suerte picando el panal de avispas con imprudencia. Una cosa era un kriptoniano pero si toda la casa de El se involucraba...

Su futuro consorte sería el ganador del combate entre Todd y Wilson. Ambos mercenarios y buenos guerreros forjados por el entrenamiento y la vida misma, por primera vez desde que supo que el tiempo de buscarle un compañero se acercaba se permitió tener un poco de esperanza en cuanto a su vida, no obstante intentó poner su mejor mascara de indiferencia que por supuesto no engañó a su madre.

—No es necesario que finjas delante de mí, hijo mío. Conozco bien hacía donde se inclina tu corazón desde hace ya unos años. —La sangre calentó un poco el rostro de Damian al verse descubierto por su madre, sólo podía preguntarse ¿Cuántos más vieron a través de él y sus descuidos?—. Yo misma entrenaré a Red Hodd para la batalla y saldrá vencedor, tienes mi palabra.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer brillaron con solemnidad al tiempo en que tomó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas para transmitirle un poco de seguridad en cuanto a su incierto destino. La mirada que le devolvió su hijo había valido totalmente la pena, ese pequeño momento de sentimentalismo al que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado basto para asegurarle a Talia que había tomado la decisión correcta. Una madre conoce a sus hijos.

* * *

La esbelta figura de Robin sentado con la pierna cruzada, el rostro ensombrecido por la capucha de su capa y sus manos sosteniendo su mentón lo recibió apenas abrió la puerta de su hogar. No se sorprendió de encontrarlo sentado, en su sillón preferido oculto por las sombras, apenas visible por las luces que se colaban de la calle. El mocoso era teatral igual que su padre. No obstante tomó atención al detalle, el bebé murciélago había logrado burlar sus alarmas y sistemas de seguridad, por no decir que sabía cuál de todas sus casas seguras sería la que usaría esa noche. El niño había hecho su tarea.

Encendió la luz de la estancia, bajo la nueva claridad pudo notar que Robin no se había despojado de su antifaz evitando que admirara los pozos de Lázaro que llevaba por ojos, él por su parte llevaba aún su casco, por lo que se permitió toda la expresividad que se le antojara en su momento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como gato Chesire, le agradaba la imagen del menor tan cómodo en su ambiente, no que fuera la primera vez que él estuviera ahí, ambos habían compartido momentos diversos a lo largo de los años. Soñar con un futuro donde ese malcriado se pasease por su hogar a diario no estaba mal ¿Cierto?

Los ojos de Jason vagaron descaradamente por el cuerpo del menor. Hace tiempo había dejado los rasgos característicos de la infancia para dar paso al cuerpo de un hombre joven, fuerte pero grácil. No que fuera un niño escuálido, desde pequeño el menor había seguido un entrenamiento rígido que había tonificado sus músculos aun cuando sólo fuera un infante pero siempre manteniendo una figura fina y delgada, si Jason era honesto lo prefería así a la corpulencia que portaba el padre del menor, de esa forma estaba seguro que el menor encajaría perfectamente entre sus brazos aunque ese era un pensamiento demasiado cursi y estaba totalmente seguro de que Damian no aceptaría de buenas a primeras ese tipo de trato. La Liga no los educó para eso.

En ese aspecto Todd era el único que comprendía en cierto modo la perspectiva de Damian en ciertas ocasiones, después de todo él también había sido instruido en los estatutos de La Liga además de haber servido como guardia personal del menor durante una temporada viéndolo crecer dentro de los muros de la fortaleza y desarrollarse con soltura en cada arte y tarea que se le asignara, él único en aceptar que patrullara con él como un igual después de su regreso al mundo de los vivos. Dick, Bruce e incluso Tim aún eran renuentes a dejarlo salir por las noches con su perdida/regreso tan reciente. Tenía que admitir que el bebé murciélago había sido de mucha ayuda para varías de sus misiones clandestinas.

Jason conocía a Damian mejor de lo que su propio padre podía aspirar a hacerlo, compartían un vínculo único de aquellos que habían enfrentado una muerte terrible y prematura sólo para verse perturbados de su pacifico descanso por los deseos egoístas de un tercero al quererlos de regreso, compartían opiniones sobre lo que, a su criterio, sería la salvación de su ciudad, tenían recuerdos en común y cuando el menor era aún más pequeño siempre podía contar con pelear con Todd en su lengua madre para sentirse en casa y más cómodo en un entorno desconocido para él que era la enorme Wayne Manor, algo que Bruce nunca pudo darle.

Porque el joven que tenía en frente sabía que el murciélago mayor intentaba moldearlo a la imagen que él tenía de lo que significaba la justicia y aunque Damian había adoptado algunas de las normas de su padre pues estas tenían razón de ser el demonio tenía pensamiento crítico, sabía combinar los métodos aprendidos por La Liga y los adoptados por Batman, el código moral del murciélago era acatado mientras él se encontrará bajo su tutela y en posesión del manto de Robin, pero en cuanto Damian estuviera listo para volar con alas propias la cosa sería muy distinta.

_"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"_

La pregunta no fue hecha en español. La pronunciación y el acento que usó, el arrastre de palabras. Estaba conteniendo sus emociones y Todd lo supo pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, quería saber su verdadera opinión en todo este asunto y no sólo la fachada que mostraba al mundo.

—¿Así es como lo quieres manejar, babybat? —El muchacho se levantó de su sitio para ir a su encuentro, los años le habían proporcionado una estatura considerablemente buena, no obstante aún le faltaban varios centímetros para alcanzarlo, aunque estaba seguro que llegado el momento podría incluso sobrepasarlo.  
—Bien, que sea a tu manera entonces. —Comenzó mientras alzaba la mirada para observarlo. —¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer?

Se tomó su tiempo para admirar de cerca el rostro del menor, su piel ligeramente tostada, acariciada por el sol, se detuvó en los labios gruesos y fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto que le daban ganas de quitársela a besos, arrancarle el ceño fruncido del bello rostro que tenía, suspiró. Si todo salía como deseaba entonces necesitaba aclarar las cosas desde ahora y aunque el casco fuera cómodo necesitaba transmitirle todo lo que era demasiado torpe para expresar en palabras. Con calma se retiró el enorme casco rojo y lo arrojó a uno de los sillones más cercanos, de forma cuidadosa llevó ambas manos al rostro del menor buscando retirarle el antifaz, acción que fue impedida al momento por las manos de Damian, Todd le regaló una mirada sería, él se había expuesto y era justo que estuvieran ambos en las mismas condiciones. Pasaron segundos que parecían horas antes de que Damian asintiera con renuencia, intentando ser él quien retirará la protección de sus ojos y fracasando en el intento.

Los orbes Jade se centraron en el turquesa profundo contrario. Damian cambió su pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —Fue casi un susurro pero perfectamente audible para el otro.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Esto es serio, Todd.  
—Lo sé. —El mayor notó una protesta nacer en los ojos contrarios y se adelantó a ella haciendo lo impensable pero que sabía desarmaría al menor. Su mano derecha acunó el rostro del otro, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar. Damian dio un respingo, no esperando el gesto—. Ambos sabemos lo que está en riesgo y por qué hice lo que hice pero si necesitas una confirmación salir de mis labios para terminar de convencerte, perfecto.

Acercó su rostro al contrario sintiendo la anticipación en la boca del estómago, atento a las reacciones del menor por si se negaba, no obstante seguía quieto, mirando ya no sus ojos sino sus labios, un rayo de esperanza surco su mente, tal vez, sólo tal vez sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, eso o mínimo que el demonio pensará en él como una mejor opción que Wilson.

—Acepté esta mierda... —Comenzó a hablar, con su rostro a centímetros del contrario, son sus labios rosándose con cada palabra, con una necesidad bestial de robar un beso a la pequeña victima que tenía en frente—. Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, eres una molestia andante pero quiero que seas MI molestia andante personal, maldita sea, ¡Quiero tener la certeza de que vas a estar junto a mi cada puta mañana para pelear por cualquier pendejada que se te ocurra! —Correcto, no era la forma más romántica de expresarse pero llegó al punto—. Maldición, estoy dispuesto a seguirte al mismo infierno si es necesario e incluso si eso no es suficiente para ti estoy dispuesto a alejarme, sólo no quiero... No puedo verte con ese bastardo.

Listo, lo soltó todo. Sentía que devolvería el estómago en cualquier momento. Él era un mercenario experimentado y se había enfrentado a situaciones que habían puesto en peligro su integridad y su vida en más de una ocasión, había sido testigo de escenas crudas y horrores inimaginables y nada de eso lo había perturbado tanto como sentirse tan expuesto ante las joyas esmeraldas que lo observaban, le robaban el aliento y calaban en su alma, buscando la verdad en sus palabras.

Cuando el menor se sintió satisfecho en su escrutinio Jason lo admiró mientras bajaba la guardia y se permitió un suspiro. _Debilidad_ , diría Talia. _Confianza_ pensaba él. Guardó silencio esperando el siguiente movimiento del menor. La mirada jade bajó hasta el suelo y no tuvo ocasión de preguntar cuando la frente del demonio conectó con su pecho en un movimiento suave, las manos enguantadas se aferraron con fuerza a la chaqueta que aun portaba.

—No tienes permitido fallar en esto, Todd. —Inició para asombro del mencionado ¿Lo estaba aceptando sin más?—. No nos falles.

Era una orden ambigua y con algo como esto en juego no podía permitirse dejar esa información sin la interpretación correcta.

—Por supuesto que no, enano. Sé que La Liga... —Tanteó el terreno hasta ser interrumpido.  
—Al diablo esa mierda. —Escupió el Al'Ghul aun sin levantar el rostro—. Yo no pienso pasar el resto de mis días atado al imbécil de Wilson. —La mirada esmeralda finalmente conectó con la turquesa y las manos del menor abandonaron las prendas del forajido para tomar su rostro con fuerza y obligarlo a mirarlo fijamente arrastrando su rostro hasta que quedaron a centímetros de una posible colisión, pues no iba a repetir lo que diría a continuación y necesitaba que lo entendiera de manera apropiada—. Me niego a compartir mi tiempo y mi lecho con alguien que no seas tú, estúpido cabeza de chorlito, así que más te vale que salgas vivo de está y con una victoria tal que no quede duda alguna de que eres el único digno de estar a mi lado ¿Te queda malditamente claro?

Una orden. Un mandato. Si Jason pecaba con su falta de delicadeza Damian no se quedaba atrás en la misma cuestión. Las palabras dulces y tiernas venían sobrando cuando ambos guerreros podían mirarse a los ojos. La determinación de Jay para demostrar ser digno de estar junto al joven que vio crecer y del cual conoce más facetas de las que dejaba ver al resto. La negativa de Dami en aceptar un resultado contrario a la victoria del único hombre que lo había acompañado desde siempre, como guardián, compañero, amigo, como uno de los pocos que lograron ver más allá del nieto de la cabeza del demonio y que se ganó un espacio grabado a fuego en su mente, corazón y alma. Jason se permitió una sonrisa petulante que fue correspondida por una sonrisa ladina del de piel canela.

 _—Raghabatukum hi 'awamir balnsbt li, Ibn al Xu'ffasch. (1) —_ Susurros que murieron al conectar ambos labios ansiosos por probar la boca ajena, ninguno era muy devoto al dialogo innecesario y menos cuando las acciones eran mucho más interesantes de llevar a cabo.

Ambos sabían que no se verían en un buen tiempo y debían aprovechar bien el que tenían. Jason necesitaba la motivación y Damian la esperanza. Dos aves rotas que sabían que juntas serían capaces de volver al vuelo bajo sus propias reglas. Sus amigos, su "familia", La Liga, el mundo entero podía irse a la mierda si no estaban de acuerdo. Ambos sabían que habían sido arrancados del brazo de la muerte por los deseos de otros, si ellos pudieron concretar un acto de egoísmo tal como despertarlos del descanso eterno ellos pagarían con la misma moneda importándoles una mierda el futuro o los planes que alguien más tuviera para ellos.

Juntos forjarían su destino. Así lo harían o morirían intentándolo.


	2. 2

El entrenamiento fue un calvario, si creía que conocía lo estricta que era la disciplina y rigidez de estar bajo la tutela de Talia estaba muy equivocado. El infierno sería como un lunes por la mañana comparada a lo que fueron esos meses. No obstante había valido la pena, cada maldito instante sólo por tener el privilegio de ver la vida escapando del mítico ojo de Slade Wilson y la mueca de desprecio que no dudo en dirigirle aun en sus últimos momentos, cuando el cuchillo, un regalo de Talia, atravesaba su carne, un corte limpio en la garganta.

Decir que el combate fue sencillo y que había salido ileso sería una mentira, estaba hecho mierda, el bastardo había dado buena pelea y tal como le advirtieron durante su entrenamiento, el maldito intentó provocarlo con palabras para cegarlo con furia y celos. No le dio la satisfacción de demostrar sus emociones, no hasta que una sonrisa animal enmarcó su rostro al verlo agonizando y con el líquido vital saliendo en ríos de su cuerpo. Sólo entonces miró hacia arriba, donde la familia observaba el encuentro con todo el estoicismo del que era capaz en una situación como esta. Ra's no se molestó en ocultar su molestia ante el desenlace, su hija le sonreía con burla, ahora comprendía de donde era heredado ese gesto en el menor, pero no dedicó mucho tiempo a pensar en ello, no con unos ojos jade mirando hacía él con orgullo y una pizca de admiración, si sabías donde buscar incluso podías observar el brillo de felicidad en esas piedras preciosas.

Actualmente se encontraba en su pequeña habitación privada, tratando de curar las heridas recibidas en batalla mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que todo esto era real, tocó los cortes hasta sentir el ardor en los mismos para comprobar que seguía con vida y realmente había resultado vencedor, él era el hombre que era digno de cortejar al nieto de la cabeza del demonio.

—Tardará más en sanar si continuas siendo un idiota, Todd. —Dio un salto en su lugar pues lo tomó por sorpresa. Levantó la mirada para observar al Príncipe de Gotham en persona. Vestía una túnica abierta por el frente en color esmeralda y bordados dorados, tal como la tradición y el orgullo dictaban, debajo de la misma una camisa y pantalón en negro, sencillo y ajustado al cuerpo que le permitía deleitarse en las formas del joven, un sable con empuñadura en oro terminaba de completar la indumentaria, estaba seguro que habría más sorpresas debajo de sus ropajes aunque no se decidió si le convendría saberlo con certeza. Al saberse admirado Damian sonrió con sorna—. No permitiré que mi mano derecha carezca, irónicamente, de la misma sólo por tu estupidez.

Con movimientos elegantes el menor cortó la distancia sólo entonces Jason notó que traía consigo una especie de botiquín, nadie podría culparlo por su distracción, la imagen del muchacho frente a él era una mejor vista, su porte orgulloso y la forma en la que su figura resaltaba en ese oscuro lugar, era como ver a la realeza moverse con soltura en un calabozo.

El chiquillo lo miró de arriba abajo moviéndose a su alrededor, buscando y cavilando por donde debería empezar, sus dedos se pasearon por su espalda sobre algunos cortes que tenía en la zona, reprimió lo más que pudo el estremecimiento que quiso brotar de él. Luego de minutos de silencio que le parecieron horas al mayor, Damian decidió iniciar por el corte que tenía precisamente en su mano derecha, extendió el brazo como el menor le indicó mirando hipnotizado la concentración de jade en sus ojos, pensó en hacerle espacio en la cama para que pudiera sentarse y trabajar pero el menor tenía otros planes.

Tenía a Damian Wayne Al'Ghul sentado en su regazo, mientras examinaba sus heridas.

—¿Todas las enfermeras aquí son así de lindas o tengo suerte? —Intentó aligerar el ambiente, liberar la tensión aunque sólo obtuvo silencio, probó de nuevo—. ¿Haces esto con todos tus pacientes? ¿Debo estar celo...? ahhhh.

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un alarido de dolor cuando el menor colocó un líquido que identificó como desinfectante directamente sobre la herida, era obvio que los asesinos no conocían los anestésicos y maldita sea esa cosa arde horrible al contacto con su carne abierta. El demonio sonrió ante el grito del mayor.

—Ups, mi error. Debí mencionar qué esto podría arder un poco. —Una risita salió de sus labios _¿De verdad quería pasar su vida junto a él?—_. Ahora cierra la boca, tú necesitas sutura y yo silencio.

Lo miró trabajar con destreza y fluidez, por supuesto que no era la primera vez que realizaba dichas tareas o que él necesitase de ese tratamiento, perdió la cuenta hace años del numero de veces que estuvo sentado en la camilla de la Batcave con Alfred asistiéndolo, pero observar la concentración en su mirada y las manos moverse sobre su piel valía la pena cada aguijonazo de dolor al ser suturado. El trabajo final haría que cualquier médico de renombre se sintiera celoso del joven frente a él, estaba casi seguro de que la cicatriz resultante sería fina y casi imperceptible una vez sanase.

—Pudiste haber muerto varias veces ahí abajo. —La voz del más joven lo sacó de su ensoñación, ahora trabajaba en las heridas de su abdomen, cortes menos profundos pero que igual requerían atención.  
—¿Preocupado, Little bat? —Por única respuesta la mirada del menor dejó su puesto sobre las heridas que estaba curando para posarla en sus ojos, Jason se sintió azorado ante la profundidad de su mirada, escrutando hasta su alma, transmitiendo más de lo que diría en palabras. El ceño fruncido y una ceja alzada con elegancia. _"Sabes la respuesta, maldito idiota"._ Podía leerlo en su expresión, siempre tuvieron esa habilidad de entenderse con miradas, un mecanismo que desarrollaron para sincronizarse en combate cuando Damian acompañaba al mayor en sus misiones además podían usarlo para quejarse entre ellos todo lo que quisieran de los métodos de la familia sin temor a represalias pero esta vez eso no era suficiente, quería escucharlo. No. Quería sentirlo.

Damian estaba a punto de levantarse de su posición para atender las heridas de la espalda del contrario pero Jay fue más rápido, sujetó con fuerza al menor por las caderas, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares a modo de caricia y chocó delicadamente su frente con la de Damian, las mejillas coloreadas ante el gesto le dieron el permiso implícito para continuar, moviendo ligeramente el rostro buscando su labios.

Cuando sus labios conectaron desatando una guerra por el dominio del contacto lo supo. Por supuesto que quería pasar el resto de la vida con él, con esa ave rota y esa alma pura que fue corrompida por la peor escoria de este mundo, aquel mocoso descarado, arrogante, brillante, talentoso y apasionado. Prolongó el beso tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, Damian se removió en su regazo, Jason afianzó más su agarre para evitar cualquier intento de escape hasta que notó las intenciones del menor y le permitió acomodarse ahora con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

El mercenario se permitió una sonrisa socarrona al regresar sus manos a las caderas del último Robin, bajando descaradas hasta el trasero del menor. Sin aviso alguno Damian movió la pelvis provocando un rose que sacó un jadeo al mayor y una sonrisa ladeada de superioridad al menor. Jason lo tomó como un desafío personal. Sus labios bajaron por el cuello de Damian, besando y succionando la piel que tenía a su disposición, la satisfacción llegó de inmediato cuando sintió un ronroneo en la garganta del menor al besar con devoción la manzana de adán.

Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo contrario, lamentando la existencia de la exquisita tela que se pegaba a ese torso como una segunda piel, marcando y definiendo los músculos trabajados. Ambos pechos subiendo y bajando por la respiración acelerada. Sintió los dientes de Damian encajarse en su clavícula, debía de estar jodidamente enfermo si ese puto gesto lo había encendido tanto. Los brazos del menor alrededor de su cuello y otro movimiento de caderas fueron suficientes para que la parte racional de su cerebro fuera desplazada por su lado más bestial. Ese mocoso no debería saber cómo volver loco a un hombre.

Comenzó a quitar las prendas de su compañero, él prácticamente estaba desnudo ya. Su lengua recorría la piel expuesta, cada cicatriz y marca que veía mientras sus manos jugaban con la erección, ahora libre, de Damian. Su falo se alzaba en medio de ambos, largo, delgado y orgulloso, por alguna razón que no quería pensar ahora, se le hizo agua la boca al ver salir de su punta las primeras gotas de pre-seminal. Recostó al menor en la cama de forma brusca, Él no era un príncipe y Damian no buscaba ser tratado como princesa. Su intención era clara no obstante el demonio lo guio a la cama, recostándolo en la misma. Justo cuando Jason iba a cuestionar el cambio de postura la realidad lo alcanzó al sentir las manos del petirrojo liberar su erección, esto mientras veía como la nueva posición le permitía mirar, tocar, besar, lamer chupar y morder el miembro e inclusive la entrada de su avecilla.

¿Desde cuándo el menor de los Wayne sabía lo que era un 69?

La pregunta y cualquier otra línea de pensamiento se esfumaron de su cerebro en cuanto se sintió invadir la cavidad bucal del menor. El mocoso lo chupaba como si pudiera succionar su alma desde ahí. El calor invadió su cuerpo y la necesidad de que el chiquillo se retorciera de placer de la misma forma en la que él deseaba hacerlo ahora lo embargo por completo. Sin concierto o ceremonia alguna atrajo las caderas del menor hasta poder realizar un trabajo similar al que estaba recibiendo. En un descuido, Damian dejó escapar un gemido que alentó al mayor a continuar con su labor. Su avecilla soltaba sonidos obscenos con esa boquita suya, nadie nunca esperaría escuchar semejante concierto con la voz endurecida del menor. Todd sabía mejor que nadie que Damian tenía una facilidad innata para las artes y la música no era una excepción, tenía la voz de un ángel, su canto haría quedar en ridículo al coro celestial de El Gran Jefe si es que eso existía, innumerables ocasiones fue testigo mudo, oculto en las sombras, del menor cantando para sus mascotas o para sí mismo admirado por el talento que tenía pero si era franco le gustaban más los sonidos que emanaban ahora de lo más profundo de su garganta y vaya que era profunda, cabía la totalidad de él dentro de la misma.

Una idea cruzó por su mente, sacó a Damian de su boca y comenzó a bombear la erección del mismo con su mano derecha mientras se llevaba tres dedos a la boca, los lamía provocando sonidos que le darían al menor una buena idea de cuál sería su siguiente jugada, por toda respuesta recibió un tratamiento aún más brusco en su entrepierna. Jason podría jurar que sintió el miembro del menor dar un salto ante la expectativa. El descarado lo quería y lo haría admitirlo.

—Luces ansioso babybat ¿Por qué? —Intentó que su voz no sonase tan necesitada, fracasando estrepitosamente. Damian sacó el miembro de Jason de su boca para contestar, manteniendo el rostro cerca del mismo para que el aliento de sus palabras llegara a él. El mayor gruñó por la ausencia de esa cálida cavidad.  
—¿Quieres saber por qué? —Preguntó. Su voz más gruesa y ronca por la excitación pero sin un ápice de la vergüenza que Jason esperaba obtener—. ¿Por qué no te dejas de estupideces y tomas aquello que te has ganado el derecho a poseer antes de que decida buscar a alguien que SI este interesado?

La amenaza caló hondo en Jason, su sangre hirviendo en rabia pues sabía que al petirrojo no le costaría trabajo encontrar quien calentara su lecho. No, le demostraría a ese maldito demonio que él y sólo él podía hacerlo sentir de esa forma y llevarlo al delirio de placer, había pasado por un infierno para vencer en esto desde el momento de confesarse y ser correspondido hasta el reciente combate que había marcado su superioridad como consorte para él. Nadie más podía verlo así, nadie más lo tocaría así.

Damian sintió la intrusión de los dedos de Jason uno por uno, mientras jugueteaban dentro buscando el punto que lo haría delirar, preparándolo para algo mucho más grande que lo llenaría de satisfacción, placer y de la semilla del resurrecto, sellando su unión. El menor soltaba suspiros y jadeos, las nuevas sensaciones eran bastante interesantes y las reacciones del mayor a ciertos estímulos le generaban satisfacción rayando en lo insano. Cuando los dedos dentro de él localizaron su próstata se permitió gemir desinhibido, mandar al carajo su máscara estoica y mostrarle al mayor el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Cuando Jay decidió que era suficiente se incorporó en la cama y atrajo la espalda del menor hacía su pecho, juntando ambas pieles, podía ver el perfil de Damian, la piel canela sonrojada, las marcas que él se había encargado de dejar por todo su cuello y hombros, la satisfacción de verlo así, tan expuesto y expresivo para él le trajo una sensación cálida al pecho. Si por él fuera se quedarían así para siempre, ignorando al mundo que alguna vez los abandono a su suerte.

—¿Has estado con otros así? —Quería saberlo, podía lastimarlo si era su primera vez, además una pequeña espina en su cabeza quería conocer si había alguien a quien meterle una bala en la cabeza por tocar a su avecilla.  
—Como si me dejaras hacerlo. —Un gesto de molestia. Sonrío depositando un beso casto en su mejilla. Sabía que el menor no se refería solamente a sus celos de hermano. El amor que se profesaban ambos había nacido desde la más tierna infancia del menor. Jason intentó no alimentar ese deseo pues lo sentía incorrecto pero Damian no. A pesar de su belleza y de la gran cantidad de pretendientes que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida él guardó este momento para él. Su corazón dio un salto emocionado ante las palabras de su niño.

Con sumo cuidado se introdujó dentro del menor, atento a las reacciones del pajarillo. Las paredes internas de Damian lo abrazaron y apretaron como si en ese gesto le dijeran que no tenía permitido salir hasta acabar. Espero a que el menor se acostumbrara a su invasión, estimulando su miembro para que el placer adormeciera al dolor. Cuando lo sintió listo comenzó un vaivén lento mientras acariciaba el pecho del menor, pellizcando con saña sus pezones ya erectos. Los gemidos no tardaron en salir de los labios llenos, Damian movió las caderas para ir al encuentro de Todd, recargó la cabeza en el hombro del mayor con la vista nublada por el placer y Jason quiso un mejor Angulo para apreciarlo.

Tomó a Damian y lo recostó en la cama y ahí lo vio, era hermoso verlo así de expresivo, el sudor perlaba su piel y obligaba a su cabello a pegarse desordenado a su rostro, las mejillas teñidas de carmín, las marcas que ya comenzaban a lucir en su piel, el pecho subiendo y bajando, los labios rojos e hinchados semi abiertos esperando por algo que los mantenga ocupados, su torso bien formado y con cicatrices que no le daba vergüenza alguna mostrar, las piernas torneadas y definidas que comenzaban a abrirle espacio sabiendo de antemano las intenciones del de ojos azules.

Toda la odisea de los meses anteriores bien valía la pena por la imagen que ahora le regalaba el nieto de la cabeza del demonio, el cuarto Robin, el hijo de sangre, heredero de Ra's. Su consorte a partir de ahora.

Tomó las piernas del menor, besando y mordisqueando sus muslos, y las colocó sobre sus hombros, le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo antes de volver a penetrarlo con fuerza, su cuerpo aprisionando el del menor. Se obligó a sí mismo a observar sin parpadear el rostro del petirrojo, la mueca de placer y el gemido ronco que salió de sus labios. El sonido de las pieles chocando y los gemidos combinados creando una sinfonía única que guardarían para siempre en sus memorias. El desenfreno de ambos, Jason embistiendo cada vez más rápido, más profundo, acertando cada maldito embiste en el punto dulce del menor y gruñendo al sentir como el otro lo apretaba y apresaba llenándolo de éxtasis. Damian moviendo las caderas para ir al encuentro de Jay, encajando sus uñas en la espalda ajena, gimiendo y jadeando como acababa de descubrir que le encantaba al otro.

Robó un beso de esos labios que no paraban de maldecir en su lengua madre, ahora no habría forma de volver a escucharlo sin ponerse duro, estaba seguro, atacó con voracidad esa boca que le daba pase al infierno mientras seguía profanando ese cuerpo que aseguraba su llegada al cielo. La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse más no a frenar sus movimientos, un hilo de saliva que aun los conectaba, _"más rápido, más fuerte"_ eran algunas de las palabras que su avecilla trinaba sumido en el placer cuando morderse los labios ya no era suficiente para acallar su voz.

Ambos estaban cerca, el mercenario pudo verlo en el rostro del menor que era la viva imagen de la lujuria, una maldita invitación al pecado que jamás en la vida rechazaría, con su mano derecha buscó la de Damian que ahora se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza para afianzar su agarre. Unas cuantas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que ambos se corrieran, uno dentro y otro en el vientre de ambos. Jason con un gruñido animal. Damian con una palabra a gritos que marcaría un antes y después en su relación.

—¡Habibi!

Jason cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo contrario, giró hasta recostarse a su lado para no aplastarlo, tomó al menor de la cadera y lo atrajo más hacía su cuerpo, en posición de cucharita, Damian se dejó hacer mientras aun recuperaba la respiración y el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Lo había dicho, joder que lo había hecho y no sabía cómo continuar después de eso. Por suerte, Jason le dio la respuesta.

—Yo también te amo, engendro del mal. —Susurró en su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando un estremecimiento placentero—. Dile al súper mocoso que a partir de ahora no tiene permitido abrazarte a menos que quiera una bala de kriptonita en la cien.  
—No puedes hablar enserio. —Murmuró el menor. Por toda respuesta recibió silencio lo que le hizo saber que no había mentira en sus palabras—. Todd, estar celoso de Jon es casi tan descabellado como estar celoso de Dick...  
—Si, ahora que tocas ese tema...  
—¡Eres imposible! —Damian se removió y Jason estaba por quejarse cuando notó que el niño quería encararlo, los orbes jade lo miraron con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba— ¿Quieres jugar ese juego? Bien, tú dile a ese estúpido arquero de pacotilla que deje de tocarte tanto.

Jason sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tienes tu propio arquero al que decirle que marque distancia antes de que yo lo haga.  
—Que la amazona entienda que me perteneces.  
—Que Colin sepa que soy el único en tu vida.

La lista seguía por largo rato, la manera más brusca de pedir y prometer fidelidad que pudieron encontrar pero a ambos les funcionaba. No habría cabida para terceros en su relación y eso era algo que ambos querían dejar en claro. Poco a poco el sueño y el cansancio les iba venciendo, así abrazados, con Damian acurrucado en el pecho del mayor y Jason sintiéndose más libre que nunca hicieron el pacto de amarse, cuidarse y estar ahí para el otro pasara lo que pasase... a su manera.

_"Estamos juntos y que se joda el mundo"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto pasa cuando tu guardia está inusualmente muerta(??
> 
> Aquí termina esto, gracias por leer y pues ahí la vemos
> 
> Buh bye
> 
> ~Bee

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Hijo del murciélago.
> 
> Sabes, esto en realidad era un One Shot jsjsjsjsjsjs


End file.
